Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing
Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing is a video game released in 2006 for the PlayStation Portable. The main protagonist of the game is Fluffy, a Petpet of one of four species, Doglefox, Krawk, Mazzew, or Meowclops. Gameplay Throughout the game, the player can acquire items such as swords, staves, wands, magic spells, and armor for the head and body. Fluffy can then be customized with the items. As an anthropomorphic Petpet from Neopia, Fluffy must find and utilize various items. There is no experience or leveling up to improve his stats, and his stats must be increased by using tokens which have to be won by paying a fee and challenging bosses in the Battledome. Once a player has the correct token for a particular statistic, it then can be used at a trainer. Also available in the Battledome is a wireless feature where a player's Petpet can fight his friends. If Ad Hoc multiplayer is used, the entrance fee is removed and the winner still receives the token corresponding to the Battledome challenged in. Fluffy's health and magic gradually replenish as time passes. If Fluffy's health reaches zero, it is game over and the player must resume from the last checkpoint or saved data. Plot Archos in his quest to find the Wand of Wishing discovered that Megan knows about the wand's location. Megan found it hidden in a wall, and wished for Archos to never had become evil and that the events leading up to the Wand of Wishing to never have happened. However, one of Archos' Werhonds snatched it out of her hands and he then went to Petaria to keep it out of her hands. She ordered her Petpet, Fluffy, to look for the wand and take it back from him. However, when Fluffy is sent to Petaria, suddenly he changes shape into a more anthropomorphic appearance, wearing a raggedy tan shirt. Chapter 1 Fluffy first lands on Haffaklax Farm. He finds Haffaklax who complains about Scamanders breaking into his farm and eating his crops. After beating up the Scamanders, Haffaklax opens the gate to the Village of Terrasymol for Fluffy. After resting, Fluffy goes to Mine Road, where he has to defeat a bunch of Crokabeks for Simon before moving on to the Mines. He then gets locked in and has to beat up some Slorgs and Drackonack bandits to get to the switch to get out. After getting the Cell Key from prisoner Gunble, Fluffy escapes to Forgotten Jungle, where he has to overcome Cobralls and Meowclops statues in a temple. Chapter 2 Fluffy lands in Monastery of Meow. After potentially buying new weapons, he has to fight bandits after encountering Khao Menee, the Abbot. Fluffy then finds himself in the Chamber of Seals, where he has to defeat the Bandit Lieutenant to make the Monastery safe again. Chapter 3 After defeating the Bandit Lieutenant, Khao Menee opens the path to Miamecca for Fluffy. He can buy new weapons, change his colour, and compete in the Battledome. Afterwards, Fluffy enters the throne room, only to get kicked out and arrested for trespassing. The rudeness! Luckily, he was let out by a thief. He opens up a passage by interacting with a bunch of switches, only to be bombarded with Barbats and Splykes before reaching Ky, Henry, Tia, and Rey to get each of the four Pearls. He places the pearls into a large tomb to fight King Toogah. Chapter 3 1/2 Fluffy returns to Miamecca, only to find that bandits are storming the palace. Elspeth and the Empress require him to defeat them and the Lieutenant to get a necklace and a reward of a Small Pouch. Chapter 4 Omar, the Petpet by the Apis, drops Fluffy off at the outskirts of the desert. Here, scarabs and Scamanders are on the loose, but there are also dangerous sandstorms. After overcoming these obstacles, the Founder shows up to attempt to explain the history of the wand, but then the Werhond and the Advisor will show up and things will start going south. Fluffy defeats the latter - as he took the wand - and let the former get away. But then, the temple crumbles and Fluffy and the Founder escapes. He has to talk to the six elemental guardians to keep the wand in the Founder's hands. Fluffy goes to the Molten Caverns, beats up some Fire Splykes, and encounters the Fire Guardian, who asks him to get a helmet from a Cyodrake in the Cauldron of Fire. After defeating it, Fluffy returns to the Fire Guardian to deliver his Burning Gem helmet in exchange for a Flaming Tech Bow, an Intelligence Orb, and a Fire Root to find the Earth Guardian's lair. Chapter 5 WARNING! From here, the chapters get a lot shorter. Fluffy has to go to the Maze of Thorns to defeat a Gnar. Afterwards, the Earth Guardian rewards him with a Green Orb, the Jade Skin spell, and a Wind Bag you can use to access the Air Guardian's lair. Chapter 6 Fluffy ends up in the Cloud Plains, where he has to defeat the Dragoyle King to free the Air Guardian. Afterwards, he rewards Fluffy with another Small Pouch, Health Orb, and a Crystal Tear to access the Water Guardian's home on the Iceberg Archipelago. Chapter 7 Fluffy goes to the Iceberg Arichipelago, where he beats up some Blurtles before encountering a Triffin. After defeating it, the Water Guardian rewards him with an Ice Mace, a Light Orb, and a Prismatic Diamond to open the Light Guardian's Lair on Shadow Island. Chapter 8 Fluffy lands on Shadow Island, where there are seven pylons in a ring around the outskirts of it. Lighting them lights a corresponding pylon in the middle of the island (one of each colour of the rainbow). To light a pylon, Fluffy must defeat all enemies near it. Afterwards, he encounters the Mad Whoot, who is definitely not a reference to a fairy tale. After the Mad Whoot is defeated, Fluffy goes to the Light Guardian for a Shining Sword and a Defence Orb. The evil force who had downsized the Guardians now shows herself - the mean Dark Guardian! She'll run off to meet the Werhond, and the Light Guardian offers to teleport Fluffy to the Western Desert. Chapter 9 Omar tells Fluffy that the Werhond has captured the Founder. With the Molten Caverns closed up, he now has to go through the entrance to the now ruined temple that's right behind Omar. Inside, the Werhond leads Fluffy into a boss rush. With this done, the Werhond loses his shield and launches into battle. With the Werhond defeated, the world is saved! Fluffy returns to Megan, and she uses the wand to undo Archos' evil. Epilogue Now, you may think, "Hurray, lots of post game content!" Well... no there isn't. Fluffy returns to Miamecca, but all areas beside the main street, docks, and market street are still locked out. So no adventuring - the only fighting is in the Battledome. Speaking of which, the Werhond is now as a challenger, allowing Fluffy to train stats to maximum. Although there doesn't seem to be much point for him to do so. Additionally, there is a shiny new set of armour in Ethne's shop. Fluffy probably won't have enough Neopoints to manage both, so he must choose carefully. ...yes, that really is it. References JellyNeo's Wand of Wishing Guide Category:Video Games Category:Game Category:Merchandise